


agron unknowingly speaks german

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief misunderstanding, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	agron unknowingly speaks german

“I want nothing more than your body bare to me, forever,” Agron panted, voice thick and heady in Nasir’s ear. His muscles strained with the effort to keep both of them up after having trained for so long, first with Spartacus and then a more private lesson with Nasir. He would not let himself waver, though, keeping Nasir pinned with his weight and hips to the wall that surrounded the sanctuary.   
  
The late heat of the day made them both slick with sweat, Nasir’s fingers scrambling for purchase only to slip against the slick skin of his shoulder. “What?” was the breathless response, shaky yet lust-filled to Agron’s muddled brain.  
  
“Your skin, your warmth, your smell. No else is to know such things aside from me. The taste of your lips, oh gods, the feel of your thighs around my hips—these pleasures are mine alone,” Agron mumbled without thought, breath hitching as Nasir tightened his ass around his cock to increase delicious friction. “I would have no others touch you, as I would have no others touch me. None would feel as you do.”  
  
“Your words,” Nasir managed, rough fingers in Agron’s hair tugging him in for a harsh kiss. “They harden cock beyond reason.”  
  
Agron wasn’t even sure of his words anymore, just mumbling and hissing out while Nasir writhed and moaned. The scratches along his shoulders would raise suspicion from knowing eyes, but such thoughts were past them. Nothing but the feel of one another, the increase in pulse, and then suddenly the long howl of release experienced by them both.  
  
Laying panting and sated, Nasir finally found voice again. “Your words,” he began, licking his lips and rising up on elbow to look down into Agron’s eyes. “What did they mean?”  
  
Agron blinked in mild confusion, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow before sitting up. “What do you mean?” he questioned, a cock to his head to betray his confusion. “They were sincere, if intentions were uncertain.”  
  
It was Nasir’s turn to look questioning, brows knitted as he pushed hair away from his face. “No, intentions were not uncertain… just not understood,” Nasir tried, reaching a hand out to cup Agron’s jaw warmly. “You… you spoke in foreign tongue. Of your homeland, I assume.”  
  
Agron blinked once, twice, before realization dawned. The laughter that followed could have shook the trees, spilling from both mouths as they laid there, naked in the warm grass.


End file.
